There's Something About Brooke
by TypoKween
Summary: Raise your hand if you dated Brooke Davis and got your heart broken... Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is nothing more than a random and senseless act of boredom. Due solely to the fact that I've been without my flash drive (with all my stories) for five days because I forgot it at work in my computer like a complete dumb ass. Here's hoping no one looked at it during overtime!

Thanks to Lori (Lorilozz) for reading this and not killing me because of the Nathan bits. I tried to redeem him in the end! Haha. ;)

-

**There's Something About Brooke…**

-

"_Look directly into the camera and speak very clearly, please_."

"Uh, okay?" Throats cleared as his attention went for the camera lens and his heart rate sped up inside his chest. "My name is—"

"_My name is Jake Jagielsky—"_

"—_Nathan Scott—" _

"—_Chase Adams—"_

"—_Nick Chavez—"_

"—_Felix Taragatto—"_

"—_Chris Keller—"_

"My name is Lucas Roe and I dated Brooke Davis…"

---x---

**TELL US ABOUT YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH BROOKE DAVIS…**

_Jake Jagielsky_

"It was brief really," he scratched behind his ear nervously, "I mean we didn't exactly make it past the first date. We didn't even really make it past my backseat…"

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"The girl is a _firecracker _in the sack!" His blue eyes bulged, "I mean seriously. This girl can make you forget your name, where you live and how old you are. In fact, I think she took my wallet?"

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"Well, she was my…" he paused to clear his throat and look down at the floor, "she was my first." He licked his lips and looked up into the camera, "I gave her my heart and she took my virginity. It was—"

---x---

_Felix Taragatto_

"—_awesome! _The sex was fucking awesome. We were strictly friends with benefit. I tried to get things to go past sneaking around, you know. A _real _relationship? But the minute I suggested anything that even sounded monogamous she booked it. It was like I didn't even exist anymore. Man," Felix blinked down at his hands. "I felt so _used_."

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"I thought that maybe she was just a free spirit. That she was just unique, not like others girls. She liked to drink beers straight out of the bottle and she whooped my ass at pool." He shook his head slowly as if rekindling a memory, "God she was amazing in bed…"

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"Wait. You're not gonna tell my wife about any of this, right?" His brow furrowed.

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"It was brief, but I messed it up. She made it very clear that what we were was nothing more than a good time. She never wanted to get too personal. I mean, she even dated other guys while we were together." He grimaced, "I saw her a club one night grinding up on some dude. So I figured, alright. It's like that?" he snorted bitterly, "I sleep with one chick and she black balls me." He shook his head, "I haven't had sex in _months _man. Every chick I try to hit on turns me down flat with the name _Brooke Davis _on her lips as she struts away."

---x---

_Nathan Scott _

"Okay so we were in high school when we hooked up. Long before I met my wife," he sighed wistfully. "It was the most exhilarating time of my entire life being with Brooke." His eyes darted around nervously, "Don't tell any of this to my wife, but," he leaned in closer to the camera, "I have us on tape."

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"Seriously man, I really think she took my wallet." He scrunched his face up.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"I really thought we were going somewhere," he shook his head sadly, "I mean she even slept over some nights." He shrugged, "but then I come home one day and all her stuff is gone." He rubbed his hands over his face, "That was the day after I told her I loved her." He grimaced, "I should have know what was coming when she didn't respond after I said it."

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

"I think it was the fact that I had a daughter that scared her away," Jake pursed his lips in deep thought. "Yeah, that had to have been it. She was totally into me until I started to talk about myself more." He snickered, "You don't get personal with Brooke Davis, you just don't."

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"Can I have a moment, please?" He whimpered as a box of Kleenex was shoved in his face by a stagehand. "Thank you, I just get really emotional when it comes to Brooke…" he blew his nose loudly.

---x---

**WOULD YOU DATE BROOKE DAVIS AGAIN?**

_Chris Keller_

Patting his pockets with a grin he replied, "Hell yea I would, I don't keep a wallet anymore. I have an assistant who holds that for me." He nodded triumphant, "Besides, the Keller could use some action in his life. Things have been… dry as of late." He frowned.

---x---

_Felix Taragatto_

"Would I date—yes." He cut himself off, "Yes, yes I would. In a heartbeat." He nodded his head vigorously.

---x---

_Chase Adams_

Sobering quickly, "Why? Did she say something?" he wiped a hand over his tear streaked face. "Did she? Seriously," he licked his lips hopefully, "did she?"

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"Exclusively?" His brow rose interested.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"I'm _married _now, hello?" He pointed to the gold band on his finger.

---x---

_Nick Chavez _

"Hell no! That bitch ruined my life!" He shouted angrily, "No, wait." He huffed and slouched in his seat, "Who am I kidding? Yeah I would."

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky _

"I don't know, I have to look out for Jenny this time around." He frowned, "But I mean, well…" his mouth twisted in thought, "I mean she's had to matured by now, right? It's been like two years since—and she—I mean I—maybe?" he squinted at the camera.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"I refuse to get my heart broken again, I mean come on! I told her I loved her and what did I get? _Dumped_. That's what I got." He pouted.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"If I was divorced or—or separated from my wife?" he rubbed his brow, "I got it! If we were survivors of a crash landing on a deserted island and there was no chance I would ever see my wife again. Or maybe if we bumped into each other in another time zone? Different time zones than the one at home doesn't constitute as cheating, right?" he asked seriously. "No wait… _shit_." He slapped a hand to his forehead.

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"I'm being completely dead serious with you people," his face grew solemn, "did she or did she not saying something about me?!"

---x---

**HOW DID YOU COME TO DATE BROOKE DAVIS?**

_Lucas Roe_

"Well, she kinda um… turned up in my backseat naked?"

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"Some fantasy boy draft in her sorority? I don't know, bottom line is that I got her all liquored up and I went for it man. It lasted two weeks," he grinned happily, "two glorious weeks…"

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"Don't tell anyone cuz I could loose my job but," he cleared his throat, "I was her English professor." He mumbled, "I didn't _know _she was one of my students, I mean we met in a club! But then the girl turns up in my class the next morning." He shook his head.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"We were both really popular in school, our families were kinda tight and we grew up together. It was inevitable, ya know?" he scoffed, "I just didn't think she'd dump we after graduation."

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"We always flirted in class, but she was dating Nathan Scott and I was a Clean Teen. You know, no sex before marriage?" he explained, "But then graduation night she pulled me into a dark corner and the next thing I know I'm naked in the back seat of my SUV." He snorted.

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

"I ran into her at a party, I had a friend pledging in a fraternity that was nearby her sorority house." He nodded, "I asked her where the bathroom was and the rest of history." He chuckled.

---x---

_Felix Taragatto_

"I walked right up to her and asked her out. She has this kind of beauty that you just don't pass up, ya know? I saw what I wanted and I went for it. Luckily she liked what she saw." He held his hands out.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"I took her home though, we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. I mean I _wanted _to, hell yes I did. But she has this charisma about her that pulls you in." His eyes lit up, "When you're around her it's as if nothing else matters." He blinked a few times and looked into the camera, "I've never been the same since Brooke."

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"I thought she was joking when she called things off but then I heard she hooked up with some clean teen the same night we broke up and," he hook his head. "Damn, I didn't even care when I heard what she did. At the time, I just wanted her back." He laughed, "Good thing she wasn't ready to settle down right? Or else I wouldn't be married to my beautiful wife Haley!" he pointed to his ring. "I love you baby!" he waved into the camera, "Oh wait, she's not gonna see this, right?" he panicked.

---x---

**WHAT DID YOU LEARN FROM DATING BROOKE DAVIS?**

_Felix Taragatto_

"I learned to respect women more," he nodded, "that's for damn sure. You get what you give." He pointed a finger.

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"You mean besides the fact that you never leave your wallet unattended with a girl you barely know?" he scoffed.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"Never say I love you unless you know the other person feels the same way." He snorted, "She'd still be warming my bed if I had kept my stupid mouth shut. I miss her smooth skin, her soft silky hair, the way her brow quirks when I tell a joke. Or the way her dimples peak out when she smiles…"

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

"I don't date brunettes anymore." He frowned, "Oh, and nice guys finish last." He smirked.

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"Don't cross Brooke Davis."

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"Women lie," he grimaced, "and they can be just like guys." He gulped with a pained expression, "Worse even."

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"What _didn't _I learn from Brooke freaking Davis is the real question." He chuckled with a suggestive wink. "No, I'm kidding. Well I'm not sure exactly what I learned from Brooke. Other than how to break the law. It's really my wife Haley who has taught me how to be the man I am today." He blushes and looks down at his wedding ring admirably.

The sound of _Awwwww_ could be heard in the background.

---x---

**ANY LAST WORDS TO BROOKE DAVIS?**

_Chase Adams_

"Please take me back, Brooke? Please?" He then got down on his knees and begged the camera.

---x---

_Felix_ _Taragatto_

"You got my number girl." He winked.

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"Girl I need my wallet back!" His eyes bulged as he looked at the camera and throws his arms out.

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"I'M SORRY!" Nick screamed out into the room, sounding somewhat like a little girl.

---x---

_Chase Adams_

Sniffling he replied, " I swear I wont cry during sex again, I swear!"

He then began to cry.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"I love you." He whispered as the camera focused in on his moving lips. It pulled out and Lucas went on to say, "I can't help it! I do!" His face fell.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"Uh… Please don't ever tell Haley about us, she'll never let me go to a family function again if she thinks you'll be there." Nathan replied while nervously playing with his hands.

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

Jake held a thumbs up at the camera and smirked, "Touché Davis, touché."

We are not quite sure what that means…

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"Okay, screw the wallet if you just screw me one more time. Come on Davis! You know you want the Keller." He wiggled his brows.

When questioned, Brooke stated that she did _not _want 'the Keller'.

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"I am _sorry _okay?" He pleaded his case once again, "Just please lift this curse you have on my dick!" His hands flew to his crotch area, "I'm seconds away from becoming a born-again virgin! Come _on _Davis, I'm sorry!" He then fell to his knees.

No word yet on if Brooke has lifted this 'curse' Nick speaks of.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

"Hey," Nathan grinned, "remember that time in the basement—no wait!" He smacked his forehead hard. Causing our camera people to wince. "I have no memories of you! I'm _married!" _

We think we've established that Nathan Scott…

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry…" Lucas shook his head and waved a hand about as if trying to erase his earlier statement. "But I still love you and yes, I still have your Justin Timberlake CD and no I'm not giving it back… it's awesome and I am confident enough with my manhood to admit that." He placed a hand to his chest.

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

"I never did find out where the bathroom was in the Kappa house, did I?" He replied tapping his lip in thought.

A small chuckle then filled the room.

---x---

_Felix Taragatto_

"No seriously, call my number Brooke." He squinted at the camera, "Dial. Now." He pressed a finger to his palm, "Please?" he pouted at the camera.

---x---

_Chase Adams_

Chase was given another box of Kleenex. He was unable to speak when questioned.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

"_I'm bringing sexy back—yeah!" _He sang and proceeded to shake his behind at the camera while flashing a flirty grin to the camera.

He is now all over youtube thanks to a staff member's cellular device. With camera capability. He has since received over 1 million hits and continues to record new videos weekly to post on his page with the help of one our staff members.

---x---

_Nathan Scott_

Looking panicked, "Shit, I got to get home and burn that tape before my wife finds it. I forgot I even had it until today…" He scratched behind his ear in confusion.

The tape was stolen and is now on ebay with a current bid of 50,000 dollars.

Haley then broke every camera in the house. She than forgave him when she remembered that it had happened before they were married or had met.

Brooke is now restricted from being within 30 feet of Nathan at any family event. Brooke was unavailable for comment when contacted.

She was at the time 'too busy' with her latest conquest: _Dean Winchester_.

---x---

_Chris Keller_

"Can you at least please stop charging on my Master card?" He asked, "I mean, how much underwear from Victoria Secret do you _need _girl? Can I at least get a peak of you in it or something? I have half a mind to cancel that account you know!" He paused to let a small smile creep up over his lips, "Who am I kidding, just thinking about you in the store swiping my card gets me hot…"

The staff then became too uncomfortable to continue filming and left the room immediately.

Brooke has since given the wallet back via snail mail accompanied with a hot pink thong under the condition that he please stop trying to communicate with her.

---x---

_Felix Taragatto_

"Just in case you forgot, my number is—"

Half our female staff then fell over all themselves to take down his number.

---x---

_Lucas Roe_

Lucas performed an encore of: "_What goes around, goes around, goes around_…" He smiled, _"_Good CD," he nodded. "But I'd give it back to you if you'd come get it yourself." He wiggled his brow.

Brooke has since attained a new Justin Timberlake album. Signed by Mr. JRT himself with a side note reading:

_Brooke, half this CD was in tribute to you. You are and always will be My Love and my Summer Love. Both songs were written for you as well as (Another Song) Al Over Again. Please give me one more chance!_

_-JRT_

---x---

_Chase Adams_

"Why Brooke? Just tell me _why_?!" He cried to an empty room. Everyone had left him alone with the camera, sick of listening to his whining.

When questioned Brooke stated she only dated Chase on a dare made by her friend Rachel Gatina.

---x---

_Nick Chavez_

"Okay, how much do you want? Two grand? Six? What? What do you want? My left testicle? _What_?! Just please stop cock blocking me!" He begged.

To which half the room (male & female) offered to 'do him' if he would just please shut up.

He is now married to our sound manager and they have three kids. Julia would like to thank Brooke for helping her meet Nick. Brooke sent them a wedding gift of inflated condoms as balloons and a bag of cherry twizlers. Brooke's favorite candy.

---x---

_Jake Jagielsky_

He waved at the camera, "Later Brooke."

_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrk static. _

---x---

Brooke Davis still to this day runs rampant leaving behind a trail of broken hearts.

Our executive producer included.


End file.
